


My Love Is Here

by KatieParrillaLover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieParrillaLover/pseuds/KatieParrillaLover
Summary: Lena wants to break up with James, what better way than to tell him she fell in love with her best friend's older sister. What happens when James writes an article on Lena's new "relationship"? What happens when Lex's wedding is next weekend and it's the perfect chance for Lena to introduce her to the whole family, Lillian excluded. Ensue a pining Alex and two clueless geniuses.Kind of an AU where everything is the same (Lillian running CADMUS included) but Lex didn't go mad.





	My Love Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: I have not seen anything from season 4 other than supercorp/agentcorp scenes + all Lena Luthor scenes. 
> 
> Hi so this is my second fic ever, kinda nervous cuz i want to make this not super long but maybe a couple of chapters. But yeah, I really like comments so if you have any I would really appreciate it. Thanks and I'll see you for the next chapter!!

“Again? See this is why we don’t play chess. You’re just too good. Nerd.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult? Because the way I see it, being a nerd means I get to win every time we play.”

“I hate you. You know this right?” Alex stuck her tongue out as she listened to Lena’s laugh filter through the air.

“You love me. You’re just too stubborn to admit it.” And she was right. Alex did love Lena with all her heart. She loved her with every fiber of her being. Every cell in her body. But she would never say that. Ever.

___________________________________________________

These last few months, with Kara becoming more and more invested to helping Nia and Brainy, Alex and Lena became friends, sort of. It started with Lena and Alex bonding over a science experiment being conducted at the DEO, although Alex was still wary of the Luthor she wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to talk about sciency stuff with someone that was equally or even smarter than her. That day Lena saw that the scary DEO director wasn’t so scary. After that during game-nights they would actually talk. They talked about everything. It was okay. After a couple weeks of their semi-friendship Alex decided it would be a good idea to give Lena her phone number, ‘for emergencies’ she had said with a wink. It wasn’t for emergencies. It started at first with Lena asking where they were supposed to meet for game-night or Alex asking her a question about something she was working on in the lab. But that quickly morphed into making puns and trying to make each other laugh or smile. It was better than okay.

A couple of weeks into the budding friendship Alex noticed how often Kara would have to leave Lena planted because of supergirl problems or sometimes because of Snapper. She also noticed that on those days Lena wouldn’t text her back or if she would text back the replies would be cut short, as would the conversation. So after Kara told her that she had to cancel three days in a row she decided that enough was enough and asked Kara not to Lena she had to cancel. Instead Alex showed up in Kara’s place. 

When she walked into the small coffee shop she saw the CEO looking at her phone. From the angle Alex was watching her the sun was shining on her small figure making her almost glow. Her green eyes more prominent than ever, as were her red lips. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark purple blazer wrapped around her chair, and black pencil skirt. She was stunning. Alex shook the thought from head, after all she just thought Lena looked nice. That’s all. 

As she made her way to Lena she started thinking about worst case scenarios. Alex wasn’t supposed to be here Kara was. What if Lena got upset to see her? What if she didn’t want to be friends anymore? What if…

“Alex?” Lena asked, breaking through her train of thought. 

Alex looked up at the CEO. “Hey Lena.” She said, getting a control on her emotions. After all she was a badass that didn’t get nervous because of a pretty girl. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, well Kara said she wasn’t going to be able to make today so I thought I would show up instead. She was busy with some article Snapper has her writing and was gonna cancel but yeah, i'm here instead. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex said hoping Lena wouldn’t notice here nervousness. 

“Alex, of course I don’t mind. Plus we haven’t talked in what seems like forever so you can catch me up in what i've missed in the life of Director Danvers.” Lena said with a shy smile on her face. Alex meanwhile seeing that smile thought she had a mini-heart attack. 

From that day on whenever Kara needed to cancel on Lena, Alex would just show up instead. Then at some point during this they stopped using the excuse of Kara canceling on Lena anymore. The CEO and Director would just ask each other to hang out. It became a real friendship.  
___________________________________________________

“Excuse me, I am not stubborn. I am just… passionate, yeah.” Alex mumbles. 

“Sure, but now that you lost, you owe me a favor. That was the deal.”

“Wait what? You were for real?”  
“Yup, if you would won I would have bought you that new motorcycle you asked for, but I won so I get one favour, anytime I want. No questions asked.” Lena said with a smirk on her face. That smirk always made Alex’s stomach flutter and her heart beat faster. Alex trusted Lena enough to know she was probably just going to dare her into doing something funny or dumb, but there was still that voice in the back of her saying ‘Luther’s aren't to be trusted.’ Oddly enough, it sounded like Kara, or more specifically like Supergirl. That went in the file cabinet under ‘think about later’. Right now she had to think of a way to get Lena to not make her do something too too dumb. 

“Well, what’s the favor?” 

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a couple weeks…?” Lena said with a nervous laugh escaping her lips. 

Alex froze. She must have heard wrong. Or she had officially gone insane. Lena Freaking Luthor, goddess of beauty and brains and everything good in this world, really just asked her, Alex Danvers to be her girlfriend. For a couple of weeks. Wait what?

“Wait, what?” Stomach twisting in knots. Brown eyes, blown wide with shock. The only thought racing through her head was: What the hell. 

“Okay hear me out.” Lena said, hands in the air. The CEO’s own face brighter than Alex’s. If that could be possible. “I want to break up with James without hurting his feelings or losing anyone of our mutual friends or make it awkward between us and our friends. So my thought is that instead of just saying ‘hey James, it's not me it's you, we're over.’ I could say I fell in love with you and make the whole process a lot easier. If that’s okay? I mean i would totally understand if you said no, or you know what it was actually a dumb idea. I’ll just try and-”

“Why me?” Alex asked. It probably wasn’t the smartest question to ask but it was high on the list of importance for sure. Also, Lena could have asked anyone but she asked her. The one person Alex has actually liked since Maggie. 

“Because you're my friend and I trust you and Kara is straight and I know for a fact James thinks you’re really arrogant and yeah. Did I mention I trust you? Because that's a big one.” Lena said, her bright green eyes shining with hope and her fingers fidgeting with the ring she was currently wearing. After all, Lena didn’t really trust a lot of people in her life. Other than Kara, Sam, Ruby, and now Alex. 

“James thinks I’m arrogant?” 

“Out of all the reasons, that’s the one you’re stuck on?” Lena’s smile infecting Alex and making her feel even more dizzy than what she already was. 

At this point Alex had left her state of shock and was more in a state of disbelief. Lena the person she was in love with Luthor was being the biggest cliche ever and asking her to be her ‘fake girlfriend’. She was also looking at her with fear and hope with those eyes that made Alex fall in love with her even more. 

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
